A Day in the Life of Kero-Chan
by Yuki2
Summary: Every wonder what Kero does all by himself at home when Sakura is there and when she isn't? Well, here you go! The full day of a day in the life of our beloved hero, Kero-chan! ~-^ P.S. Kero rhymes with hero. Please R&R. Thank you very much and enjoy!


Really, I ask you, what DO you expect Kero does all day when Sakura is not and is at home? Well, this is my basic idea, and I think it just may be right! Please read and review!  
CCS does not belong to me.  
  
A Day in the Life of Kero-Chan  
Kero sighed as door slammed. Sakura had just gone off to school with her brother Tori. He checked the clock beside the little Sakura doll. Only twenty more minutes and Mr. Avalon would be on his way.  
Kero sat down on Sakura's desk and stretched his arms. "Well, what can you do on such a day?" Kero flew out the window. "What would everyone say if I just flew around the neighborhood?" Kero giggled to himself and ended it with a sigh. He longed to be free to do whatever he wanted. Suddenly, he heard a door slam, and could see the top of Mrs. Avalon's head. He must have been leaving the house early today. Kero sneaked back (through the window) into the house where Mr. Avalon couldn't see him. After hearing Mr. Avalon start to whistle a song and walk away, Kero started to head towards the kitchen.  
"Oh, Sakura had better saved some for me!" Kero said, stomach growling. But when he reached the kitchen, nothing was left on the table or the counters but some crumbs, which to Kero, was about the size of a grapefruit to us. Kero sighed and moped around the kitchen, even trying to open the refrigerator. Of course, he was left in vain. From making several attempts before, Kero had expected this, but it didn't keep him from crying in the ridiculous Kero-chan way.  
"I want food." Kero cried. All the good things, such as cake and chocolate chip cookies popped into his head and made his mouth water. He moped around the kitchen, whining, until he stopped in front of a cupboard. There he had some bread and water.  
"One would think I'm a ragged doll." Kero mumbled in disgust as he headed back to Sakura's room to play Zylon Warriors. Ultimately, Li popped into his head. "No, Li thinks I'm a stuffed animal." Grumbling, he sat down to play the game.  
It was nearly four when Sakura arrived home. Snatching Kero up (like a ragged doll around the waist) she stuffed him in her backpack and raced out the door.  
"Help, I'm being smothered!" Kero called.  
"Hush!" Sakura said. "We're trying to get somewhere." She was, in fact, on her skates, and the trip (for Kero at least) was not smooth. If you have ever seen the way Sakura skates to school on a morning she's late, you can relate to this.  
They reached Madison's house in five minutes.  
"Oh, you're here!" Madison said. "Is Kero there too?" Kero felt himself being thrashed up and down and guessed Sakura was nodding. He could hear her say,  
"I haven't told him yet." While Sakura took off her skates, Madison lifted the flap of Sakura's backpack.  
A dazed Kero-chan peered out anxiously into the light. You must remember that he had been traveling in pitch darkness in what he thought was a duffel bag, and now he could see Madison's huge (well, huge compared to him) face looking down at him.  
Indeed he was frightened, but he was so dizzy he couldn't stand, never less walk.  
Madison picked him up, and the next minute he found himself trying on some of the ridiculous clothes.  
"Hey!" Kero yelled. "Madison, cut it out with the puffed sleeves! And the pink!" Kero turned red, both from embarrassment and rage. "I'm a-" he didn't get any farther. With a piece of tape, Sakura had taped his mouth shut and the next moment he was dressed in a pink, frilly dress with puffed sleeves Anne of Green Gables would have died for and the hem full of lace. Kero struggled to say something. Being dressed as he was, he couldn't pull the tape off.  
"I think he said he hates pink." Sakura said. Kero nodded.  
"It's not pink, it's cyber rose, and it's really a nice color." Madison said. "Although I also have blue, and green, and red (each time she said a color she ducked and pulled out another dress [yes, it was a dress, it had fluffy skirts too] that fit Kero). And lime, and yellow, and purple, and violet, and even a cashmere one!" Sakura closed the door and they continued trying costumes on Kero.  
"How did I ever get stuck in this mess?" Kero asked, ripping the tape off successfully for once.  
"It's NOT a mess." Madison said.  
"Yeah." Sakura agreed. "Madison must have spent a LOT of time working on these."  
"Well, not THAT much." Said Madison, blushing.  
"It took you a long time to get the measurements and cloth anyways." Sakura said. "She made them by hand, sewed every stitch by stitch, and now you don't appreciate it? Think how she must feel?"  
Kero sniffed, and buried his head in the nearest dress and started to cry.  
"Don't cry." Madison said. "And please not on the cashmere one." She pulled the dress away gently and replaced it with the green dress. "Cashmere is expensive, hard to make, and easy to damage."  
"I'm sorry." Kero said. And truly he was, although he was nowhere near promising to ever wear those dresses.  
"That's all right." Madison said. "Here, Sakura." Madison folded up each of the dresses and stuck it in a box. "Now you have something to carry it in!"  
"Thanks Madison." Sakura took the tear shaken Kero and put him in the box too, and then put on her skates, and skated off.  
"Goodbye and enjoy them." Madison said, one hand cuffed around her mouth, calling and the other waving.  
"I will!" Sakura said, looking back, jumping and nearly tripping over some rocks. "Wow." She skidded to a stop at her house, took of her skates, and ran upstairs.  
"Uh, hub ugh blah." Kero said as Sakura went up the stairs.  
"Sorry." Sakura said, dumping everything out on her bed. "Isn't this great?" Kero groaned. After Sakura had had her fun with the clothes, he told her of his day and she offered him some food.  
Graciously accepting the food, Kero told Sakura bout how he beat the princess in Zylon Warriors.  
"And then I said, 'She's going down' and she did!" Kero exclaimed. There was a knock at the door. Kero jumped and sat very still on the carpet, where there was a teapot, two teacups and saucers (in front of Sakura and himself) two spoons, and a piece of sponge cake in front of Kero.  
"Hi ya squirt." Tori said, poking his [nosy] head in. "Whom are you talking to?"  
"Uh, nobody!" Sakura said.  
"Ah huh." Tori narrowed his eyes at Kero. "Why are you having tea with your stuffed animal?"  
"Uh." Sakura scratched the back of her head and sweatdrop. "So, Tori, since when do you say whom instead of who?"  
"Teacher taught English today, and I learned from it." Tori said.  
"For once." Sakura mumbled.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing."  
"So are you sure you aren't talking to anyone?" Tori asked suspiciously.  
"Yes Tori." She nodded towards the door.  
"Well, all right." Tori walked towards the door. "Nice stuffed animal you have, by the way. Its face is red." Sakura blinked and looked at Kero urgently. Kero's face was kind of red from concentration of not moving.  
"Oh, it's probably dirty." Sakura said. She picked up Kero, opened a drawer, and pushed him in.  
"Dinner's ready." Tori said. "We're having chocolate pudding for desert."  
"Oh yeah!" Kero said.  
"What was that?" Tori asked.  
"It might have been my clock." Sakura said, sweatdroping all over. "It says weird things like that." Tori walked over to the drawer and pulled out Kero.  
"Would it be crazy to think this talks?" He asked.  
"Yes." Sakura said, snatching Kero out of Tori's hands. "Leave my bear alone!" She closed the drawer with Kero in it and pushed Tori out of the room.  
"What a peculiar bear." Tori said. "Could I have another look at it? It doesn't look much like a bear to me."  
"Oh, forget it!" Sakura said. "Not a chance. Now let's go to dinner. I assure you I don't have any guests or ghosts in my room, okay?"  
"All right squirt." Tori said. "You know I was only messing with you."  
Sakura sighed. "As always." She said, going down the stairs with Tori in front.  
Kero, inside the drawer, sighed. He didn't budge,. Because if Tori happened to come back and find him outside of the drawer, Sakura would have some explaining to do why Kero could move. So he slept and Sakura woke him up a few hours later.  
"I'm sorry it's so late." Sakura said. "Tori and dad are already in bed, but we went to visit someone." She said this very quietly, so Tori, if he happened to be listening by the door, couldn't hear a thing.  
"That's all right." Kero ate the tiny slice of cake. Sakura went to sleep soon after, and so did Kero.  
But, in the middle of the night, Kero got up, and flew to the kitchen. Taking a big cloth, he wrapped in around the door handle of the fridge and pulled. The fridge creaked open and he cut himself a big piece of cake. Sitting down contently in the kitchen, he enjoyed himself greatly. He was never caught this way at night...at least, he thought so. But that's another story. All I have to say is, Kero found a way to sneak out food, and he did it every night.  
Quite enjoyable experience, although Mr. Avalon and Tori were always worried there were mice in the house because of the missing deserts. Sakura suspected Kero and even caught him one night. But doesn't matter. Right now, our hero (hero rhymes with Kero, by the way, I've noticed) was just eating as though it was his only care in the world:  
And it probably was!  
  
Basically general and a little humorous, I know I didn't put much effort into it, but it's just a little thing I fished up and I really hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it pretty well. Please review, I want to hear from you and your comments on how you liked my story (no flamers please). 


End file.
